last friday night
by Poppy n' Bungee Gu'm
Summary: • E se Naruto bem sabia não era pra ele ter aquele par de peitos. Nem nunca os tivera, até a noite passada. :: Genderbender, mah oe :: Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke ;


Last Friday Night

•

* * *

**I.** Naruto, bem como qualquer informação relacionada, pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e associados. Logo, esta fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.

**II.** Genderbender, shounen-ai. I don't even sorry.

**III.** Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke.

**IV. **Non-sense ao extremo. Longa, mas incompleta. E o título não tem nada a ver com nada. Beijos, Keitch Parrey.

* * *

—

_metade do _

CAPÍTULO UM

—

Quando o sinal batera no Hannover IV nada parecia fora do lugar.

Os garotos pegaram as mochilas do chão e entraram no colégio daquele jeito devagar e debochado. Riam de besteiras que contavam uns aos outros. Já as garotas deram um jeito de encurtar as saias, longe dos olhos dos inspetores. Os inspetores... estes deram uma boa olhada naquelas pernas, mas passaram o resto do tempo fingindo que não haviam visto. Outra vez, nada fora do comum. Exceto que havia uma pequena comoção na portaria naquele setembro conturbado.

— O regulamento diz...

— Eu _sei..!_ — As duas mãos no ar cortaram o falatório — ... o que o regulamento diz. E estou dizendo que quero entrar.

— Mas o regulamento diz...

— ... que alunos novos podem entrar sem uniforme. — Choramingou pela enésima vez.

— Onde está sua autorização da secretaria? — A inspetorazinha miúda rebateu — Não estou vendo nenhum bilhete assinado aqui na minha frente, você está?

— Não, porque não tem um.

— Exato! — E deu-lhe as costas para ir embora.

— _Não! _— Segurou-lhe o braço — Olha, escuta. Só dessa vez, pode ser? Ninguém... _ninguém_ vai saber. É só por hoje.

A mulher desceu os olhos devagar para as unhas enterradas em seu braço. Então, ergueu o rosto com algo de repugno.

— Se não aparecer com aquela autorização amanhã...

Mas um sorriso luminoso já havia substituído a carranca e desaparecido num raio pelo corredor.

Em todos os seus longos anos no Hannover IV, a Sra. Colleman jamais vira uma garota tão ansiosa para entrar no colégio de calças.

—

Chegara ao segundo B como um furacão. Ninguém ainda entrara. Deviam estar todos no pátio, o que era bom. Assim, podia colocar sua mochila em seu lugar e esperar pacientemente. Era só manter a calma e tudo estaria bem.

Ou não. Certamente que não. Nada estaria bem. Como poderia estar?

Ele estava sentado ali, em sua mesa, em sua cadeira com sua mochila. Estava em sua sala, com seus cadernos e seus livros. Estava usando suas roupas. Agitava a perna, ansioso, como sempre fazia bagunçando os cabelos com a mão. Mas a diferença era que os cabelos estavam compridos demais. E a mão muito fina. E se ele bem sabia não era pra ele ter _aquele _par de peitos. E nunca os tivera, até a noite passada.

Falando em noite passada, sua memória dela não era nada mais que um borrão. Não sabia se havia caído numa viagem de ácido, sido cobaia em um laboratório coreano e obrigado a fazer uma cirurgia de implante de silicone. E de mudança de sexo. Não sabia se havia sido usado num ritual, cheio de mulheres de negro, velas e pentagramas. Talvez só tivesse enchido a cara, passado a noite em Vegas e o resultado era este agora.

Fosse como fosse, não podia negar o fato de que tinha um par de peitos e nenhuma prova de virilidade entre as pernas.

Agora imaginem acordar de manhã, ir ao banheiro e ver no espelho que você não é mais você. Ou que é, mas ao contrário. Ou... ah, que _droga_!

Naruto apenas gritara como se o amanhã nunca mais fosse vir. Gritara tanto que até quem morasse no outro quarteirão devia ter ouvido. E se isso já era ruim, pensem tentar explicar aos seus pais... Minato ainda achava que ele era algum tipo de travesti sonâmbulo, só não soubesse disso.

Mas a verdade — a verdade mesmo — era que Naruto não fazia idéia de como havia acontecido.

Ele fora dormir garoto e acordara menina.

Não era o corpo de outra pessoa. Sua alma não fora transplantada. Era _ele_, mas não era. Ainda havia lá no fundo dos olhos o mesmo brilho, a mesma luz. O mesmo sorriso, as mesmas cicatrizes nas bochechas. Mas havia um par de peitos e umas curvas e... uma... _err_.

— Estou te dizendo cara, ela tava me dando o maior mole! — Kiba foi o primeiro a entrar na sala, contando vantagens para Shikamaru.

— Certo. Isso foi antes ou depois dela beijar a Temari?

— _Quem_ disse que ela beijou? Cara, você acredita em tudo que dizem? — Mas estava desconcertado. — Você fica aí dizendo essas coisas só porque a Ino tá em outra...

— Tsc, eu não tenho nada com a problemática...

— Mas queria ter que eu sei.

— E-ei! — Naruto ergueu a voz, achando-a muito fina — Galera.

Kiba e Shikamaru o olharam por um momento como se fosse de outro planeta. Ou um espécime em exposição numa feira de zootecnia.

— E você quem é? — O Nara ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Pela roupa, deve ser amiga da Temari — Kiba riu, se achando muito engraçado — Falaí sapatilha, por que tá sentada no lugar do Naruto?

Naruto – o _próprio_ – sentado ali em seu lugar, achou-se muito idiota. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, embora na maior parte das vezes ele _fosse _idiota e nem se desse conta disso. Só que agora estava sentindo que merecia todos os apelidos. As piadas de loira começaram a fazer muito sentido.

Embora fosse _ele _sentado ali, encarando Kiba e Shikamaru, eles estavam vendo uma estranha. Os caras eram seus amigos de infância, e tudo o que viam era uma garota em roupas de menino. A única, no colégio inteiro, a diferir das saias plissadas, com suas calças largas. Com certeza não devia gostar da coisa, se é que me entendem. Aos olhos deles, estava sentado no lugar de um irmão. De um chapa. De um brow.

Sorriu muito sem jeito.

— Eu... — Tentou forçar a voz a se parecer mais com a sua — Sou nova aqui.

— Sério? — Kiba sempre tivera dentes pontiagudos ou era a proximidade? — Então tem que entender como as coisas funcionam. Aqui senta o Naruto. O fundão tá dominado. As garotas sentam lá na frente.

— Mas... — Mordeu o lábio inferior. Kiba e Shikamaru o olhavam em expectativa — Eu não posso sentar com vocês?

— Vai ser melhor pra você se enturmar com as meninas. — Shikamaru apontou — Ou vai acabar excluída.

Rápido e indolor, como tirar um curativo.

— Ah. — Recolheu a mochila, jogando-a nas costas. — Falou então.

— Falou.

Enquanto conversavam a sala foi se enchendo.

Cada aluno do segundo ano havia entrado e tomado seu lugar, jogado as bolsas por cima da carteira e sentado por cima, falando com os amigos ou no celular. Lá na frente, num bolinho que mais parecia uma trama de grandes conspirações, estavam as meninas. Ino e Sakura por cima das carteiras, inclinadas para frente, mexendo nos cabelos. Hinata e TenTen em pé. A primeira teclava incessantemente no celular. A última lixava a unha com uma paciência de dar dó. Fosse o que fosse que estivessem fazendo, pararam no ato quando Naruto chegou.

— E aí? — Forçou um sorriso.

Sakura lançou-lhe um olhar de cima abaixo, analisando.

— Quem é você?

— Eu... — Gaguejou, forçando a alça da mochila.

Estava frente a frente com a garota que amava desde o primário. Ela parecia tão linda sentada ali, sobre a carteira, que ele não pôde evitar olhar por algum tempo. Ou muito tempo. Suas bochechas foram ficando rosadas e a mente ficando poluída enquanto os olhos iam subindo e subindo, pelas pernas, pela saia, pelo busto... até surpreender um par de olhos furiosos.

— Está me _secando_?

Naruto teve vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede. Ele era uma _garota_, o que é que estava pensando?

— Na-não! Olha, eu só quero um lugar pra sentar, tá legal?

— Não, não tá legal. — Ino meteu-se na conversa, jogando o cabelo loiro pra um lado — Não vai sentar com a gente.

— Mas por quê? — Exaltou-se.

— Por que não tem lugar. — TenTen completou.

— Ah, mas lugares se arrumam. E vocês estão usando essa carteira aqui só pra guardar as bolsas, não é? Eu posso sentar aqui.

— Não vamos tirar elas daí pra você sentar.

— Vocês não compraram o lugar.

— Garota, você não se toca não? — Sakura retomou a conversa — Tem um lugar vazio lá ó, perto do Jirobou. Vai sentar pra lá, e deixa a gente em paz.

Muito indignado, Naruto pegou a mochila e foi sentar naquele lugar vazio. Seu rosto tinha um ar de tempestade.

Jirobou era um cara excessivamente gordo e piadista, que importunava as garotas e era posto de lado pelos caras por ser um belíssimo pé no saco. Sentar perto dele era pedir para ter dor de cabeça. Sua risada era coaxante como um sapo, e diziam que ele tinha problema com gases. O lugar a frente dele estava sempre vazio. Era perto da janela, e tinha vista para umas colinas infinitamente verdes e sem graça. Naruto jogou lá sua mochila, jogou-se também na cadeira e desabou sobre os braços.

Aquele dia estava sendo pior do que esperava.

Certo que acordar no corpo de uma menina era horrível, mas o universo estava conspirando para tornar cada segundo ainda pior. Primeiro seus amigos o chamavam de lésbica, e o rechaçavam. Depois, as garotas o chamavam de lésbica, e o mandavam ir sentar com os excluídos. Por último, ele se sentava com os excluídos e ficava refletindo que talvez fosse mesmo lésbica... e que a vida era uma droga.

Um minuto foi o tempo cronometrado para as conversas e burburinhos voltarem-se todos para um assunto. E o assunto em questão havia acabado de chegar a sala. Era sempre assim quando Uchiha Sasuke dava o ar da graça.

Naruto nunca entendia porque diabos todos tinham que parar o que quer que fosse para passar a falar sobre o Uchiha. _Olhem a roupa do Sasuke _ou_ Ai, ele não é um sonho?_ _Ouvi dizer que gosta de cabelos compridos. _Mas também havia sempre quem dissesse _Chegou o fedelho metido_ ou _Aposto que ele corta pro outro lado. _

Esta sorte de comentários últimos geralmente vinha do grupo dos garotos – aquele mesmo do qual Naruto antes fazia parte. Também, se fôssemos admitir, ele era um dos maiores incentivadores do anti-fã-clube do Uchiha. O primeiro a se rasgar em sarcasmo. O primeiro a ir até lá e provocar. Foram poucas as ocasiões, mas Naruto já tinha conseguido tirá-lo do sério. E embora quisesse dizer que triunfara sobre o Uchiha, a verdade é que acabara beijando a lona umas duas vezes.

Ergueu o rosto e, quando o fez, surpreendeu o outro encarando de volta e...

Algo de _muito_ errado aconteceu naquele momento.

Foi apenas um instante, entre olhar e saber. Sua expressão de surpresa passou para o rosto alheio e ricocheteou, como bola de pingue-pongue. Naruto se remexeu na carteira, pouco a vontade. Não olhou de volta para saber se Sasuke ainda olhava.

_(!)_

_Ele sabe_, o pensamento veio como faróis numa estrada escura, colidindo com toda força. _Ele sabe ele sabe el__e sabe ele sa- _Mas esperem aí, não fazia sentido! Como o Uchiha poderia saber? Talvez estivesse envolvido. Mas como Naruto podia _saber _que Sasuke sabia? Muitas coisas não estavam fazendo sentido aquele dia.

Seu rosto passou de surpreso para apalermado quando Sasuke sentou-se na cadeira da frente.

— Você senta lá do outro lado — Naruto apontou na hora, sem parar pra pensar.

— Sento — Sasuke abriu a mochila, falando sem olhar para ele — Mas se você é nova aqui, não tem como saber.

Engoliu em seco, sentindo um arrepio subir correndo a espinha.

_(be ele sabe ele sabe ele sabe ele sa)_

— A não ser que você não seja nova aqui.

— Mas do que é que-

— Certo, _dobe?_

Saltou de pé na mesma hora.

Espalmara a mão na carteira, forçando um som de trovão a encher a sala toda. O rosto parecia indeciso entre o vermelho e o branco. Sua zanga era quase corpórea.

— Foi você! — Gritou — Foi você, _teme!_

— Senta.

— Eu não vou sen-

— _Senta _agora.

Sasuke estava tão sério que Naruto sentou. Percebeu então os olhares atravessados que estava atraindo de absolutamente todos os lugares. Algumas garotas cochichavam e apontavam com as unhas bem feitas.

— Vai ser escorraçado da escola antes do fim do dia, se continuar assim.

— Teme, seja lá o que você tenha feito... — Naruto plissou muito bem cada palavra — ... eu quero que desfaça agora.

— Tipo num encantamento? Eu digo _Alakazam_ e você volta ao normal? — Uma ponta de sorriso no rosto de Sasuke era quase uma risada.

— Não é engraçado. Desfaz agora.

— Sinto muito desapontá-_la_, mas eu não fiz isso.

— Sabe quem fez, então.

— Não.

— Sabe pelo menos o que aconteceu?

— Olha, dobe, eu não tenho nadaa ver com isso. Até eu estou surpreso. Achei que você tinha resolvido mudar o visual e sair do armário, só pra variar.

— Eu não sou gay!

— O certo é _trans_.

— Vai se ferrar, Sasuke!

O Uchiha virou pra frente, ainda com uma sombra de sorriso no rosto. Aquele _maldito..._

— Se você não teve nada a ver com isso, como é que sabia?

Naruto fez a pergunta que o estava incomodando, vendo os olhos escuros virarem para ele outra vez.

Sasuke ficou um pouco em silêncio, e disse:

— Quem mais tem essa cara de idiota?

— _Teme_! — Irritou-se — Você veio aqui só pra me encher? Se foi, pode ir embora. Meu dia já estava sendo um saco sem você por perto.

— Eu vim pela curiosidade — Sasuke girou um lápis nos dedos — Não é todo dia que um cara como você se assume...

— Eu não..!

— Sei que não. — Jogou a cabeça para trás, entediado — Quero saber como acabou assim.

— Se eu soubesse... — Naruto jogou-se de novo sobre a mochila, deixando a cabeleira loira comprida escorregar para além da carteira — Só acordei desse jeito.

— Você não fez nenhuma simpatia esquisita pra ficar com a Sakura?

— Aquilo foi _só _na quinta série!

— Mas você fez um círculo com vela de sete dias e tudo.

— Me deixa — Virou pro outro lado, enterrando o rosto nas mãos — Não lembro de nada.

— Tem uma cicatriz na sua barriga?

— Cicatriz? — Ergueu o rosto num rompante — Que cicatriz?

— Podem ter pego seus órgãos pra vender no mercado negro.

— Imbecil! — Mas procurou por uma cicatriz na barriga mesmo assim — Ninguém ia roubar meus órgãos!

— Fato. Devem estar em péssimo estado. São de verdade?

— O quê? Meus órgãos? — Perguntou incrédulo.

— Não. Seus peitos.

Uma pausa.

— E dá pra saber?

— Claro que dá.

Outra pausa.

— Como?

— Se você não sabe, não sou eu que vou dizer. — E virou pra frente — Mas já que você nunca pegou num de verdade, nem vai saber a diferença.

Esse era Sasuke, esfregando o fato de Naruto ser virgem na sua cara.

— É óbvio que eu já peguei num! Ao contrário de você, eu não sou virgem!

— Prove então.

Naruto inflou-se. Pegou num dos peitos, sentiu o movimento e contorceu o rosto numa careta chorosa.

— São _falsos! _Me colocaram _próteses_, teme! Eu devo ter parado num laboratório coreano enquanto estava desacordado. Eles me sedaram! E...

Baixou os olhos azuis com uma lentidão dramática.

Havia outra mão além da sua tocando seus melões.

— _TEME!_

— São de verdade. — Sasuke deu de ombros e virou pra frente, abrindo o caderno — Só resta saber que bruxaria é essa.

— Pegou nos meus peitos!

— Que tipo de ritual torna um cara uma garota?

— Não acredito que pegou nos meus peitos.

— Está ouvindo o que eu estou falando?

— Meus... peitos?

—

•

—

**N/A:**

E é isso, meus bons e velhos chapas.

Devo continuar essa bagaça? D:

:D amo todos vocês. xoxo;


End file.
